1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in liquid crystal devices such as, for example, display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known various display methods using liquid crystal such as the dynamic scattering mode, twisted nematic mode, quest-host mode etc., all of which are achieved by applying a voltage across a pair of electrodes sandwiching the liquid crystal material therebetween.
In any method, at least one of the electrodes has to be transparent, and such transparent electrode produces strong patternwise reflection of the incident light because of a high refractive index of the material constituting the transparent electrode, thus significantly deteriorating the image quality and contrast of the liquid crystal display device. Also a strong reflection may cause the user to mistake the device as being in a functional state even when it is switched off.